


涌

by mmount



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:34:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27757744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmount/pseuds/mmount
Summary: 梗①：190806 直播 梗②：190111 官推
Relationships: Im Changkyun | I.M/Yoo Kihyun





	涌

**Author's Note:**

> 梗①：190806 直播 梗②：190111 官推

_Im Changkyun / Yoo Kihyun_

-

人不都有那种时候吗，一旦出了什么问题，再去细想就觉得一切仿佛都是预兆。大多数预兆并不真正存在，是自以为发达的大脑意志，它拼凑出所谓含义，就像对建筑、太阳系和社会阶级做的一样。

刘基贤说他胸口痛的时候他就该明白的，精确的描述和轻描淡写的语气不相匹配，但悖论也在于此，首先要产生后果，过程才有关联性可言，后果越是严重，过程越是紧密结合。否则那充其量只算一句玩笑话，顶多比其他玩笑冗长些。

事后型人格，任昌均不属于这类，他只是能记住很多片段，同时忘记很多片段，像猴子掰玉米，一路走一路捡，一路走一路掉，偶尔停下来，看见怀里还满满当当，就毫不在意地接着往前。但现在比较尴尬，没人提到过为什么猴子掰来掰去的总是玉米，而他记了又忘的总是关于同一个人。

也许最早的迹象可以追溯到由那人发起的对话，语气坚决，虽然步伐漫不经心。很多次站位相邻，方便他失控时接收安抚，哽咽时接受拥抱，他指尖一勾总能握住想要握住的手，从来没受距离影响过。到后来，出现在对方镜头里的次数赶上了被他提及的次数，越来越少的人能见到最终的成品，越来越多的人听不懂所说的内容，照片由拍摄者珍藏，故事的趣味性只有两位当事人知道。

硬要说的话，昵称的演化过程也能算作一部小型变迁史，他是如何被对方关心着，保护着，从中便可略知个一二三四五。

就这样，单个事件像雨滴，散落在玻璃窗上，彼此靠近彼此吞噬，无数条断线纵横交叉，最后汇聚成一整片水渍，茫茫之中倒映他不清不楚的困惑，他是否给予得太少，被馈赠得太多。

八月和洛杉矶曾经不值一提，日照很长，天气很热，但六七月也是如此，洛杉矶可以成为任何一座城市，种哪些树，路窄路宽，海滨大道是否连绵，都没有差别。要怪起点太过渺小吗？它从内在最细微的震裂开始，经由无数根神经，一点一点由骨缝向大脑蔓延，内部反应不流于表面，所以很容易就被忽略。

戏剧化的是转折点，急转直下，等同于玉米掉落的那瞬间，刘基贤吞下止痛药，全程不安分地坐在椅子上，歌还是那些歌，嗓子还是那副嗓子，日照很长，天气很热，八月和洛杉矶已经变得不一样。

“真是矛盾。”

任昌均把空了的药板折起捏紧，铝箔和塑料挤压的声音像在燃烧什么，而且称不上动听。

“有些事情不说我永远不会知道，可是说了我也不会知道。”

刘基贤从他手中拿走那团不规则的尖锐物品，转头扔进了垃圾桶。他说：“所以说言语才是最贫瘠的表达法。” 

“是这样吗？” 任昌均小声问道，低头看掌心的印子，刘基贤安抚性地拍了拍他的手。

“我想随着物种进化，这项能力会最先被削弱乃至淘汰。”

“那到时候我们靠什么交流。”

照明灯像MV拍摄，吵闹声像演唱会现场，刘基贤凑过来，前额贴紧他的前额，过了几秒他们同时开口。

“你很痛。”

“你不要感到愧疚。”

感情和按下的快门如出一辙，诉说不可，更无需诉说。

如果故事的设定是猴子聪明到懂得精挑细选会怎么样呢，他会不会把腐烂的都扔掉，留下那些模样完好的，哪怕数量越来越少，也不必像便利店陈列货架一样，永远恪守先入先出的首要原则。

那么，他就可以把夏天和城市抛在脑后，只用记得年初的某月某日某时某刻，他做完内视镜检查，枕着刘基贤的腿昏睡，没有做梦，中途醒过两次，嘟囔着说了些话，他告诉刘基贤他还想睡，刘基贤就一直等他到他完全清醒。他伸懒腰，打哈欠送刘基贤进入检查室，开有的没的玩笑等待结果，然后忐忑地拿着报告去找医生，医生说两人的身体都很健康，没什么大碍。他们不禁相视而笑，嘴里念着“真是万幸啊”。

那天就是模样最完美无缺的玉米。

END


End file.
